His beast
by Ildatch08
Summary: They left and his family fell apart. Now on a mission to get back to her he finally turns into the beast he never has been before. Esme and Edward are gone. The family is not the same. Will she except him ore will she run away.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight I just like doing fun things with the story line. I'm not a writer; I know this so please forgive any mistakes you see. **

**I had this idea in my head for a while, and wanted to finally but the story down. I'm not giving up on my other story BYOM just doing two at once. I hope you all enjoy. **

CPOV

I was sitting in my office where I have been since he made us leave her. My very soul hurts, I haven't worked, and I hardly hunt. I'm having doubts about my life. Finally, after all this time I no longer wish to follow the rules that I once did. I don't want anything to do with my family; I have shut them all out. Esme left our family the same day we left Forks. The only time I heard from her was when she sent me divorce papers. They really didn't even come from her they came from Jenks. Edward is another one we have not seen and frankly I don't care anymore.

No one here is the same, Alice does not shop. Emmett is no longer the happy game playing man he once was. Rose stopped doing anything, all she does is sit in her room, hunt, read, and talk to Emmett. Jasper he is worse than me. He refuses to talk to anyone and stays in his and Alice's room and we have to force him to hunt. This family is so damn broken, all from one human girl. That one girl is no was our family. Alice has tried to see something anything from a vision of her but nothing. Damn it, I hate this; my chest is in more pain. If I was human I would swear I was having a stroke.

I get up and start walking around my office. I have to do something, anything. I can't stand this anymore. "Fuck it" I yell and I'm out of my office and downstairs before any human would see. "Everyone down stairs NOW that means you Jasper." They all come down and look at me like I have finally lost it. I know my eyes are black, I have bruises under my eyes, and for once I look like a vampire, the first time in over 300 years. "We are leaving everyone pack just what you really need, we leave in an hour. "Where are we going?" Rose finally is the one to ask. I look up at her "To find Bella." And with that I turn to leave to pack up what few things I need. I don't care about all this shit. We need her back. Hell I need her back.

Back downstairs everyone is waiting for me; they each have one bag even Alice, but you can tell everyone is somewhat happier that we are finding her. I don't need Jaspers gift to tell me that. I do wish we could help him he is projecting like crazy and can't stop it. The shame rolling off him is almost choking me. "Where do we start?" Emmett asks and I shake my head I'm not sure. "I guess we could go to forks first." Alice starts bouncing and finally speaks. "You need to let go and follow your instincts they will get us right to her." I look at her like she has lost her mind. Well what the fuck could it really hurt. I stare at my family and they all nod at me giving me the strength. I close my eyes and let go of the beast that has been rattling his cage trying to get out since we left Forks.

APOV

I told him what to do, the only reason I knew that is because Peter text Jaspers phone and told me. We all watch as his eyes go straight black, growling he turns and runs. We take off after him and no one speaks for fear of what could happen. No one has seen his beast and we don't know what to expect. After running for an hour hardly keeping up with him my phone beeps.

To: J&A

From: P&c

_Just let him do whatever he needs to do. Don't stop him. He won't regret anything he knows what he's doing. Let us know where she is and we will be there._

_Peter_

I shake my head and show everyone the text. They all nod but I can they are as lost as I am. Peter just knows shit as he puts it. He Jaspers brother from the Sothern wars. He was the reason Jasper didn't go crazy, and the reason he got away. I'm shaken from my thoughts by a growl and I before I can even see it we all smell it, the scent of human blood. Looking ahead and finally seeing him he is crouched down over a hiker that looks like he has fallen. We try to get to him but he's protecting his pray. I can't believe what I'm seeing, he's drinking human blood. I remember Peter's text and we all stop. God I hope he is right.

We are here in far enough away watching him drain a human for the first time in his vampire life, I can't believe this. He finishes and before we can even think about getting up he's away and moving again. We have crossed three states and looks like we are in the direction of Texas. Why the hell we are going there I don't know. Keeping to the woods is helping but I fear it may not be for long. I don't know where he is going. He's the only one who does, and right now I don't think we will get any answers.

We finally make it to Texas and its night. Thank god I'm sick of trying to keep up with him. He's running through a town I didn't get the chance to catch the name of, he's standing in an ally way when we catch up to him. He's growling at a different vampire we have never seen who is holding a girl. "She's been claimed get off" Carlisle hisses out, and we stand in shock as we see him gram the girls arm showing him the bite mark there. OMG its Bella. She looks up at Carlisle and blinks several times then smiles hugs him them faints right there.

**Any ideas that you would like to see me use please let me know. I will be more than happy to use them if I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight I just like doing fun things with the story line. I'm not a writer; I know this so please forgive any mistakes you see.**

**I had this idea in my head for a while, and wanted to finally but the story down. I'm not giving up on my other story BYOM just doing two at once. I hope you all enjoy.**

BPOV

It's been three years since they all left me. It's been three years of hell. I was a mess when they left. I didn't talk to any one; I didn't want anything to do with my dad. Charlie, it still hurt to think about him. He had died two years ago in a drunk driving hit and run. I really did love him. I know I didn't show it much but I still did. I just hope he knew that. My mom, she didn't really talk to me much. An e-mail every once in a wile was all I ever really got out of her. She had her own life to deal with.

I finished high school, and when Charlie died I stayed as long as I could. That was really not that long. Three months, that's how long it took for me to sell the house. I put most of the stuff from the house in storage, got a new truck and then hit to road. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I needed to get out of that town. Before I left I had one last thing I needed to do. I went to the Cullen's old house. It was over grown and in sad shape. I missed them but I knew I was holding on to hope that really wasn't there anymore.

I drove for a while and finally decided to go to Texas. I finally decided to stop in Cedar Hill, Texas, and its sixteen miles southwest of downtown Dallas. It's a nice little town. I found a very cheap very rundown apartment that I could live in for a little while I was looking for a job. Not having much in Cedar Hill I went and drove into Dallas. After months of looking I finally found a bar, in the back streets called the Pink Flamingo. (Don't know if there is one just made it up) It is one of the bars that have the girls dressed in little scraps of clothing. Some dance but not strip. I worked behind the bar. They didn't ask questions and well I didn't want to tell.

My dress ware for work was heals, tight pants that were cut low and a halter like top the came right below my breasts. I wasn't happy with it but hay it was money. I did dance some after a few of the girls helped me learn how to balance in the damn heals. I hated work but it kept me busy at night. I didn't really sleep anyways. I also started drinking. I work at a bar what do you expect. I still had the damn nightmares just not of Edward anymore. It was of the family. Em, and Alice, and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme. Hell I even missed Rose some she was like the older sister that hated you till someone messed with you.

I was thinking too much I had work soon. I grabbed the bottle of Whisky I had and took the last big drink. "Well jack you always know just what I need." With that I stumbled into the bathroom to get ready. A shower, makeup and hardly any clothing on I left for work. I had to park three blocks from the bar. It was a Friday night and it was going to be a long one. Finally making it there I was rushed in and started right away on the drinks.

It was midnight when things started to slow down some and I was able to catch my breath. I cleaned up and started doing any other job I could. I did dance but as the night ran on I started getting this feeling that something bad was going to happen. It was finally two AM and it was closing time. The final drunks left the bar and I grabbed a bottle of my good friend jack but the money in for it and left.

I was walking back to my truck when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into the ally way. Oh great of all things. I looked up and saw the red eyes. I froze I knew it I was going to die tonight. "Well well what do we have here?" He smelled sickly sweet and was grinning at me before he leaned down and sniffed my neck. "You smell good so good I may just eat you up." I knew screaming and fighting him was stupid but I was shaking and scared. I may not have liked my life but I sure as hell didn't want to die. Before the vampire in front of me could do anything else there was a different growling coming from next to me I closed my eyes and accepted my death. "She's been claimed get off" My arm was grabbed showing the vampire holding me up on the wall and I was dropped when he ran off.

Wait only a few know of that mark. No, no it can't be, can it? I took a shot and looked up. There with death black eyes was Carlisle. I smiled flung myself at him then everything hi at once and the world went back.

EMPOV

I watch with I'm sure was a funny ass expression on my face as Carlisle pulled Bells closer to his chest and backed into the back of the ally we were all standing in. I could not believe it, there in his arms was my little sister Bella. For the first time in so long I felt somewhat happy. But I left her. What kind of brother leaves his little sister? Rose leaned over and whispered "Is it really her?" All I could do was nod at her not even turning to face her. I was shocked and by the look of it so was everyone else.

Carlisle was growling and hissing at us ready to fight us all. I knew he was not himself and we all took a step back. He needed tome room and I sure as hell was not going to test what kind of fighter he was. I may be big but he has years on me. He was feeling a little better with us farther away now and started nuzzling her neck. Much to my shock he started purring. Only time we do that is for our mates. I looked at the rest of my small family and they all had the same shocked expression that I'm sure I still had. All but Jasper who well still looked lost in his mind.

I'm not quite sure how long we stood here scared to make any move. It was not any longer than five minutes but it sure felt longer. How would she react to us? Would she send us all away? I really could not blame her if she did I just don't know what that would do to Carlisle, or Jasper. Finally we all heard a faint soft growl and she started moving. He eye popped open "holey fuck I really wasn't dreaming. Shit, fuck you all are really here."

**Any ideas that you would like to see me use please let me know. I will be more than happy to use them if I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight I just like doing fun things with the story line. I'm not a writer; I know this so please forgive any mistakes you see.**

**I had this idea in my head for a while, and wanted to finally but the story down. I'm not giving up on my other story BYOM just doing two at once. I hope you all enjoy.**

BPOV

Wow I wasn't dreaming and I guess I also could not filter what I was saying. There in front of me stood some of my old family. I could not really see them that well it was dark and well I was being wrapped up in Carlisle's arms. Well I'm guessing it's him Rose and Jasper were the only other blonds and they were in front of me. It was hard to tell who it was. Flat black eyes, mud and blood spattered on his ripped clothing. I shifted so I could stand and the whimper that came from actually hurt me. Why I'm not sure, yes I'm mad but I'm happier there here. I just hope Edward is not with them I don't really want to see him what so ever. They all look so sad, we'll all but Carlisle, and he looks truly like a vampire. This is a first. "If you let me go you can follow me to my truck and we can go to my place to talk, sound like a plan." He looked at me and I know he was thinking with a nod I was in his arms and he was walking away.

Well I guess I'm not walking. Damn I hate when they do this I'm a big girl I know what I'm doing. I have for this long. Ok well I have had some issues. I pointed him in the direction of my truck and when we reached it I pulled out my keys expecting him to put me down well I was wrong. Alice got in to drive I was still in his arms and the rest were in the bed. Damn it, I gave her the directions to the little apartment. When we pulled up I told her where to park, what apartment was mine, and what key to use. I don't think the key really mattered and I know I would be hearing something about the trash of a place I was living in.

When we finally stepped inside of the apartment all eyes were on me and I knew ten thousand questions were coming. I was finally put down. Thank god, and I ran to use the restroom. I didn't really care I had to go. I slipped on something different to ware. Some jogging pants and a t-shirt pulled my hair up, and went back into the living room where they were all standing. They turned when I came in. I held up my hand and grabbed the bottle of jack out o my bag. Skipping the glass and taking a big drink right from the bottle. That was till it was ripped from my hands. That did it "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing. I thank you for saving me, but that's where it ends. You all left me, you walked away from me. Left me in the fucking forest, I was saved by the alpha of the pack. You all left me to deal with a vampire after me, left me to deal with my dad's death. And you all just walk right back into my life and think you can change the way I do something. I think fucking not. I didn't even get a good-bye, a kiss my ass, hope you die, nothing just that I wasn't good enough for your family. Well what changed now or are you ready to have your human pet back now. If that's the case get out because I would rather die than play house with you all."

I was seething and breathing heavy by the end of my rant. I felt a little better getting all that out but looking around I found some very sad looking vampires. The worst were Jasper and Carlisle, they both looked like I could kick there puppies. Carlisle was holding out the bottle he just took from me and I took it back. Taking a drink it didn't taste as good as before and I sighed falling down on the couch. Putting my head in my hands I felt the couch dip looking over I found Em "we didn't know what he said to you but he's no longer in this family. We had no idea and you are not a pet never have you ever been one. We love you bells and missed you." I sighed looking at him I knew I could not stay mad "I missed you to brother bear."

I looked up at the others but saw that Carlisle was missing. That was till Alice gave me a wave and stepped away. There huddled in the corner of my living room curled into a tight ball was Carlisle. I didn't hear I at first but he was whimpering softly. Right then it really hit me that I wasn't the only one who was broken. This whole family was. All but Edward and well I guess Esme. Where were they anyways? I put that in the back of my mind to ask later. I walked over to him and kneeled down. "Hay, I'm sorry I yelled I've been holding that in for a while. I should not have done that. Please look at me, I'm sorry I missed you." He turned to me and opened his eyes. I gasped, there was Carlisle looking at me with blood red eyes.

**Any ideas that you would like to see me use please let me know. I will be more than happy to use them if I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight I just like doing fun things with the story line. I'm not a writer; I know this so please forgive any mistakes you see.**

**I had this idea in my head for a while, and wanted to finally but the story down. I'm not giving up on my other story BYOM just doing two at once. I hope you all enjoy.**

BPOV

He has red eyes, I can't believe it. I gasped and he curled back up. What the hell happened? I was stunned into silence. Just then my front door slams open and two red eyed vampires are standing in front of me. Before I can even blink Carlisle is crouched down in front of me growling. The more he does the more he pushes me back into the corner of the room. Oh hell my apartment is so not built for this shit. "Hay any fighting is done outside" i yelled. The tall man looked a lot like Jasper, he said "now we aren't wanting No fighting call him down please. We're friends" I looked to Alice and she nods yes. Well here goes nothing. I put my hand on his back and softly said "Hun they won't hurt us, there friends, please calm down".

It took a few Times but finally he calmed down. That was a relief, but now he was back to being curled up in the corner. I was starting to really get worried. I mean he was never a dad to me, but someone I was close to all the same. This hurt; it was like something was ripping me apart. "Ok someone want to fill me in on what the hell is going on, I am so lost. Why is he like that what's wrong with him." I looked around the room and everyone looked like they didn't want to talk. "Well Bella it's like this, Edward and Esme have left the family, she divorced him and his beast took over and brought us to you, On the way he found a hiker and feed. He has been in pain since you left, he won't really feed, and he hasn't worked. It's been a mess Bella. He…" That's where I stopped him, "Wait so if I get this right he has been a mess since leaving me. But the only time that happens is when….Fuck Fuck Fuck…No that can't be." Ok wow this is too much; I need more of my jack. I took a big drink shaking my head and looking at the big group of sad vampires in front of me. "Oh hell will you cheer the fuck up. Im here you're here I can guess you're not leaving since you tracked me down this far. So my place is to damn small where the fuck are we going then."

I stood up and looked at the group who all stood open mouthed at me. Well all but Jasper and Carlisle. Just then I was being picked up and hugged "thank you thank you thank you Im so sorry darling. I'm so sorry." I think Jasper has lost his damn mind. I just patted his head and told him I was never mad at them. "So are we going somewhere or not?" Just then I was in Carlisle's arms and we were running. He would not look at me. Damn he has strong arms; I ran my fingers over his arms, and suck a kissable neck. I just want to kiss my way from his face to his neck, down his chest. Damn it now I'm horny. Oh this is just great. Wait he single now, wonder if…No there is no way in hell he would want me. I'm nothing to the vampire women he could get. That and he thinks of me like a child. That thought hurts; it makes my chest feel as if my heart is being ripped out.

His inner vampire thinks I'm Esme, this cannot be good. Just thinking of her makes me jealous. I can't let me self-do that, I can't feel this way. It's not right, I'm just going crazy, I really am. I'm turning into a lust filled, crazy women after the doctor. Oh I wonder if he would middle just his doctor coat. No bad Bella, don't think that way. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when we stop running and enter a beautiful hotel and go up to a room. Hell this is a home. Hot damn I'm in heaven. Or I guess I will be when he puts me down. Oh fuck what is doing now. He starts licking me on my neck and arms and rubbing on me. I'm sure I'm shocked. He's like a damn cat. Maybe if I pet him he will calm down. So I do and he fucking purrs.

So what do I do, I giggle. I'm drunk, horny, and been licked by a fuck hot man. The rest of the group is looking at me like I lost it. I guess I really have lost it, padded walls are in my future. "Ok what the hell is the giant cat doing to me?" just as I said that Em and Alice start laughing at me. I swore they have to be stupid ass vampires. I mean he is a cat. With that last thought running through my mind my drunken ass finally passes out.

**So drunk Bella thinks that he is a cat wow what thought. Think she can pick up what he really is to her when shes not so drunk? Any ideas that you would like to see me use please let me know. I will be more than happy to use them if I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok before I start this off I wanted to address a few things, yes they will all get to sit down and talk like normal. I didn't like the way the other Bella was so I wanted her to have more of a smart ass way about things. Also, no she won't forgive "dickward" (to Viciousviolte)**

**I do not own Twilight I just like doing fun things with the story line. I'm not a writer; I know this so please forgive any mistakes you see.**

**BPOV**

Oh why is someone playing the drums, oh I drank way too much last night. This bed is so damn soft. Oh shit wait this is not my bed think where the hell am I. Ok, work, then walk home, creepy man, a different creepy man. Just as the last thought hits me I sit up fast "oh shit there back." I look around the room and there all still here staring at me like I've lost my damn mind. I grone and hold my head till I see a small hand holding two pills and a coffee. I look up and its Alice "oh thank god you're the shit right now." She looks crushed and I blink. "That's a good thing" I manage to say after taking the pills.

"Oh I thought it was bad." She says, and I give her a half smile. Ok now last night is really fucking fuzzy but I know I don't know you two red eyes so names? The tall man who kind of looks like Jasper grins and says "Im Peter and this is Char my mate were Jaspers brother and sister." I nod and look around Jasper is curled up in a ball with his head in Roses lap and she looks like she has aged ten years, Alice is not the bubbly girl I once new. Em looks down right bad I don't even have words and Carlisle is curled up in the corner of the room with his eyes closed. I shake my head and cant help but wonder where Esme and Edward are right now. I file that away till later I need to deal with the here and now.

"Ok so why after all this time are you all back. You all didn't want me then so why now, could you not find a new damn pet to play with?" I here everyone in the room growl and Alice is by my side in an instant. "What are you talking about; we were told you didn't feel safe with us after your birthday." I blink and I actually growl. "Well that's not true no wonder Jasper is playing emo ball over there." I get up and go and kneel right in front of Jasper "I was never scared of you and I still am not, you did nothing wrong you know you were moving to protect me from the stupid idiot I knew that." He looks at me like I just gave him the damn world and I'm in his arms before I could take a breath.

His shoulders are shaking and his head in buried in my neck. I think hes crying so I rub circles on his back and whisper that's its ok. "I never wanted to hurt you." As he says the words I hear the vampires in the room gasp. "I know hun its ok."I don't know how long were like that but I sware I can here someone growling but I cant look around. Finally he lets go and I can take a good look at him "sit Jasper you need to fucking feed. What the hell you look like shit." He blinks and Peter snickers. I just smile at him and he nods Alice ran over to me and grabs me in a hug "He hasent spoken since we left thank you." I just nod. One down now the rest.

"Well my guess is we were all lied to, so I can't hold that agents you all but shit has changed and know this I am not going to be walked all over this time. I did miss you but well there's a lot going on and why the hell is he sitting in a corner what did I fucking miss, and where did the cat go?" As I say this everyone starts chuckling and smiling. "Well it's like this Bella" Rose decides to speak "We all fell apart after we left, Edward and Esme left, Em was never the same and Jasper didn't talk and hardly fed. Carlisle stopped working and speaking to us really, Alice has changed and well I did as well. I never hated you, I didn't like you with the dick because I knew he only wanted you blood." I hold my hand up to stop her. "Rose I never thought you hated me, you were protecting your family and I admired that. " She nodded at me and I continued "I missed you all more then you will ever know but I'm afraid that you can't be around me. There's someone who won't let you."

As I say this they all looked shocked and its Peter who walks over to me "Sugar that's why we are here to stop her once and for all. I won't let her do this to you any more got it." I am looking at him like he has hung the fucking moon. "Wait how the fuck do you know." He just smiles and taps his head Char giggles "He knows shit hun." I just nod makes sence to me. So I change the subject "So why is he curled up in a corner." They look at me and say "His mate dosent want him." I am pissed "How can Esme not want him hes a good man." It gets quiet and they all look around like no one wants to tell me something "Oh come on you all have something to say just fucking say it." "Well Bella Esme is not his true mate." Rose says. I know I looked shocked "You are" WHAT THE FUCK.

**Any ideas that you would like to see me use please let me know. I will be more than happy to use them if I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight I just like doing fun things with the story line. I'm not a writer; I know this so please forgive any mistakes you see.

BPOV

WHAT THE FUCK. They said what? I know I could not have heard what I thought i heard them say. I know there looking at me waiting for me to say something but come on what the fuck do you say to something like that. "No, that can't be right, you're wrong." I'm shaking my head and backing away from them all. "This is some sick joke, I'm not falling for that again. Last time I got fucking left no this is not true." I'm vaguely aware of a slight whimpering and others talking. Oh I need a fucking drink and I need to get out of here. Just as the thought leaves my brain I'm being picked up, I gasp and see its char who has me. "Peter knew you needed to get away and if he did it he would have a pissed off vampire after him."

She stops and I look around and I'm in the middle of the woods, I plop down on the ground and put my head in my hands. "what the hell they have to be kidding this is some sick fucking joke, it has to be. I can't be his mate, there's no way. Why now if it's true what about Forks why not know then." I look up and see the small smile Char is giving me. "Sugar it's no joke, and he thought it was Esme that the pull was to and with being away at work or you always being there he could not tell the different. After they left and then she left it was the same thing. It was only till he let out his beast that he figured out who his true mate is."

I put my head back down, holy shit that's a lot to fucking think about. Is she really telling me the truth? Is this for fucking real, I don't know any more. "She's telling you the truth this is no joke." I look up and Jasper is standing there. "I can understand you reason to freak out about this, but first of all why would Rose tell you something like that unless it was true?" He had a damn good point, she never really liked me and she tells me this. "I won't get hurt again, I can't live through that again." He nods and I stand back up. "Come on you two I guess I have some things I need to here." Jasper nodded and said "Yes and we have one pissed off vamp wanting to come after you and save you." I know I'm looking at him like he has fucking lost his mind. I shake my head again and wave my hand in a ways saying to lets go.

The next thing I know is I'm being picked up by Jasper and we are running. I wonder why he is taking me back and not Char. As we get close he holds me a little tighter and he is projecting me his feelings of being apprehensive. I can hear a deep growl and what sounds like someone struggling. When he steps in the room I gasp at the sight before me. The man I once knew as a calm person is struggling in Ems arms growling and snapping. As soon as he sees me his struggling doubles. He really looks like a vampire right now. Before I can blink I'm behind a crouching Jasper, it's no more than 30 seconds later that's Carlisle brakes away from Em and is going for Jasper.

Carlisle grabs Jasper around the neck and throws him back sending him into Emmett. Then he's standing in front of me his eyes are pitch black, at this moment I know I should be scared but I'm just the opposite im actually thinking how damn hot he looks. I'm totally fucking crazy. All of a sudden were backed into a corner with him holding me close to his back. Peter decides now's a good time to speak "everyone needs to act as submissive as they can and do it now." They drop to their knees, and tilt their heads showing their necks. Carlisle looks around the room for a few minutes before turning around to me. He starts running his hands all over me like he's checking for something. All of a sudden he starts growling and sniffing me. The next thing I know he starts fucking licking me. OMG I can't believe this, what the hell do I do. I have a pissed off vampire licking me. What now.

Any ideas that you would like to see me use please let me know. I will be more than happy to use them if I can. I know this is short but it's late and I wanted to give you all something. Let me know what you all think. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK last time I posted this I had a big mix up so this is the re-post of chapter seven. Hope you all like it. **

**I do not own Twilight I just like doing fun things with the story line. **

**I'm not a writer; I know this so please forgive any mistakes you see. I'm thinking of doing a chapter from Carlisle's POV but I would need to do some back tracing. Let me know what you think. I'm wondering how his beast is thinking in several of the chapters. Would be nice to know. I'll do it if you all would like something like that. **

BOPV

OMG I can't believe this, what the hell do I do. I have a pissed off vampire licking me. The constant stream of growling coming from him is so not helping this fucking thing one damn bit. Then it hits me. Jasper and Char, they picked me up. If he is sniffing me then he smells them on me. Oh he is licking up my neck. Not good not good that's not going to fucking help me any right now. Think of something that will stop this feeling. Nope, Nothing came to mind, perfect fucking time for my mind to blank out on me. I'm so fucking screwed. I don't think I could have told you how long he did this. But I'm guessing he finally felt like I was covered in enough because he stopped.

I'm stilled backed in to this god damn corner completely fucking lost on how an over 300 year old vampire can miss who his mate is. Being forced to watch the rest of a group kneeling down and I have no idea what the hell to do. I man come on human here, or did they fucking forget that. Then I start thinking back, anytime Jasper lost his cool Alice would put his hand on him and calm him, same with Em and Rose. I wonder if that will work. So I take a shaking hand that I wish was not doing so and put it on the side of his face. He closes his eyes and starts to purr once more. I remember that one now. He's the damn cat. I wonder "its ok I'm here and I'm safe" I see him relax even more. So far so good I take my hand and run my fingers through his hair. OMG it's so soft. Snap out of it. I must stay on task right now.

When he finally opens his eyes there the red he had once before and there wide before he jumps back like I am holding fire in my hands. He's backing up from me and I'm getting sick of this shit "Stop" I end up yelling and his eyes are wide and everyone Is froze once more. "Will you stop fucking running from me you never have before. I know I was pissed the night you all came, well I was also drinking and it was a long night. But I know a lot more now than I did then. I want many things to happen and I have a lot to fucking say but I'm not scared and I'm not turning you away. They say I'm your mate and well I am staring to see the truth in that." His eyes go back to being wide and I have to hold back from giggling at the thought that pops up. They look like red plates.

I can here every vampire in the room sigh and start to shuffle around. There being safe and not moving a bunch but still I can tell there thankful for avoiding any more danger with me being human. Carlisle is moving slowly to me like I'm some rabbit that's going to run. "I'm not going to run from you, we have a lot of fucking shit to talk about and a lot of history to catch up on but I'm here and not leaving." He is closer to me still looking at me lost and scared. I know he was hurting before I remember him whimpering in the corner. He still looks like a broken man but has some hope in the red eyes that look so bright with the blond hair and pale skin. It's not what I'm use to but I have to say gives him that bad boy look. We're going to work on that some. Back to the man in front of you not sex. Damn I need to fuck.

"Look there's a lot you need to know and not nearly enough time so let's go with this, I will give you a shot at this entire mate thing, I won't leave you, I don't hate you. I will not get hurt again by your kind and if you do then I will find a way to burn your sparkly ass. We're going to go at this my way and my pace." He nods and a small smile appears on his beautiful face. Shit this will be a long fucking day. I'm so not ready to deal with all this yet. I need a stiff drink. That's what I need. "I have several things that need to get done, and don't think im taking you all along with me looking like you all just went in for a mud wrestling competition." I say that and good old Alice squeals. Most of them look down and see what the state of their clothing looks like and sigh. Guess they like it as much as I do. Oh so much to fucking do.

**Any ideas that you would like to see me use please let me know. I **

**I will be more than happy to use them if I can. Let me know what **

**You all think. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm not real sure how this chapter will turn out. I will post it and if you all don't like it I will take it down and re-do it. Just let me know what you think. This will be what Carlisle is thinking when everything goes on. This may be a little hard to do. I have him and then I have his beast side to figure out. I hope you all like it. I do not own Twilight I just like doing fun things with the story line. I'm not a writer; I know this so please forgive any mistakes you see. Soon with the story.**

**CPOV**

___"Where do we start?" Emmett asks and I shake my head I'm not sure. "I guess we could go to forks first." Alice starts bouncing and finally speaks. "You need to let go and follow your instincts they will get us right to her." I look at her like she has lost her mind. Well what the fuck could it really hurt. I stare at my family and they all nod at me giving me the strength. I close my eyes and let go of the beast that has been rattling his cage trying to get out since we left Forks. _

Finally, it's about time, I need to find her; I wait and feel the pull and start in that direction. _Run, run faster my mate, get to her keep going. _ I don't care if they fallow I need to get to my mate. I can hear them running and I know there following me. Good they need to stay back._ No closer I will get mine, my mate, push harder. _ That's when I smell it. The sweet smell of human blood, I sniff the air and the venom pulls in my mouth. _Its sweet, the blood, drink, kill, run._ I pick up speed to lose the fools behind me and I see him. _Stupid fools think they know me. Run faster, kill blood, and hunt._ The foolish human had no chance before I was on him. Oh the sweet warm blood. I can feel it soothing the burn and feel the strength its giving me. _Oh the feeling, blood, warm, sweet, kill, drain. _I drain him dry and drop him and run again. With each mile I cross I feel the pull lesson I know I'm close and I pick up speed._ My mate, I will find you, MINE, run. _

I'm running through the town when I pick up her smell, it sooths me till I smell a different vampire. _My mate, MINE, NO TOUCH, get AWAY._ As I get close I growl in warning. How dare he touch what's **MINE. **The fool never claimed her but there is a mark and if the fucker doesn't let her go I will end him. _Kill the fucker._ "She's been claimed get off" as I show him the mark on her smooth skin. He looks at her mark and I growl then her drops her and runs off._ Stupid fool, mine. _He may be smarter then I think. My mate turns to me and I watch as the shock flashes behind her eyes. _God she is beautiful, mine, fuck her then bite her, Now MY MATE. _She flings herself at me wrapping her arms around me before she faints.

I pull her closer and breath her sent in deep. A deep purr rattles out of my chest till I notice others are to close to my mate. _To close, back up, no one will take her. Mine. _I growl and hiss they need to back the fuck up. I tense ready to fight if I must. _How many, will protect, mate mine. _I glare at each one of them in tern till they finally back up. About damn fucking time they do. I don't care who they are I have my very human mate and there were too many of them. I nuzzle my face back into her neck and resume purring once more. _So warm, so soft. My mate. Protect, safe, mark her. _

Oh she's so warm and feels so good right now. I feel her start moving and her heart pick up speed before she opens her eyes and says "holey fuck I really wasn't dreaming. Shit, fuck you all are really here." After that she's silent for a while. Looking at the others and I hate it. I don't want them looking at her but what choice do I really have. _Don't look, my mate, keep away, protect._ Finally she says "If you let me go you can follow me to my truck and we can go to my place to talk, sound like a plan." I look at her I want her in my arms and with a small nod she is._my mate, warm, safe, protect, my mate._ Oh the joy I feel I have my mate.

We get back to her place and I have to set her down. She runs off fast _Follow, protect, safe._ I'm about to go after her when a man tells me to wait. I'm growling and hiss before I hear her changing and calm some. _Find, protect, to many, Mate. _I watch her grab a smelly ass liquid and drink before I rip it away. She starts yelling t "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing. I thank you for saving me, but that's where it ends. You all left me, you walked away from me. Left me in the fucking forest, I was saved by the alpha of the pack. You all left me to deal with a vampire after me, left me to deal with my dad's death. And you all just walk right back into my life and think you can change the way I do something. I think fucking not. I didn't even get a good-bye, a kiss my ass, hope you die, nothing just that I wasn't good enough for your family. Well what changed now or are you ready to have your human pet back now. If that's the case get out because I would rather die than play house with you all."

_She doesn't want me, anger, and hate, alone, pain. _The pain is enough to bring me crashing down. The pull in my chest worse and I don't know what to do. _Away, disappear; Mate alone, forever, hates. _I can't get away from this pain. I don't hear what's going on around me anymore. It's just the pain I feel. I don't hear her come to me but I hear the words "Hay, I'm sorry I yelled I've been holding that in for a while. I should not have done that. Please look at me; I'm sorry I missed you." _She hasn't seen your eyes, she doesn't know, she hates you. _I look up at her and she gasps almost falling over.

BAMB, the front door is opened and I smell the vampires. _Protect, safe, away, MY MATE, Keep Safe. _Hissing and growling I have her in the corner where no one will touch what's MINE. I hear my mate say "Hay any fighting is done outside" I'm growling and know the man talked to what's mine and that's making me madder. _My Mate, Protect, safe, Kill. _I feel a soft warm hand then the words "Hun they won't hurt us, there friends, please calm down". _Soft, warm, my mate, soft, warm. _I'm calming down the haze going away some and I relies what's what finally. I pull away letting her move around. _Fool she don't want you, my Mate, Protect, She hates you, you're a killer. _

I hear about moving and pick her up. She's in my arms and warm and I'm happy for now. _Warm, safe, mate, mine, warm. _I can't help the purr that escapes. She's so fucking warm and fits perfectly in my arms. When we get to the hotel I can't help it. _Sent, my smell, she's my mate, stay away, oh god warm, sex, fire warm. _ Oh she's petting me, and giggling. She's happy my mate is happy. Oh the joy.

**OK short I know but it's a test chapter. If you all like I will keep going till it's all at the same point. Just let me know what you think of this chapter. And thank you for reading.**


	9. Note

Just a note Chapter 8 has been updated and added new things to so please e-read.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok I am having issues with this chapter. So I will post it and if you all have any ideas to help me out I will edit it and re-post. I don't know why it's just harder for me. I do not own Twilight I just like doing fun things with the story line. I'm not a writer; I know this so please forgive any mistakes you see. I had this idea in my head for a while, and wanted to finally but the story down. I'm not giving up on my other story BYOM just doing two at once. I hope you all enjoy.**

**CPOV**

NO sooner were we in her home if you can call this hole a home, my mate ran to the bathroom. There were too many here for my liking. I didn't think my mate was safe here, I started growling _Keep mate safe._ I growled and they all backed up, _good they know to keep away._ I heard my mate coming back. When she stepped back into the room I was stunned _my mate… Mark, Take ….MINE. _It was taking everything I had to not take her away right now and make her mine. _My cock in tight wet heat. The feeling of making her mine, taking her in every position. Making her scream MY name. Then when she can't take any more biting her and making her mine for eternity. _ That thought was there till I saw her pick up a bottle and drink from it. That pissed me off. She doesn't see that shit will kill her. I snack the bottle from her. How fucking could she put her life in danger that way. I feel like I'm doing right till she starts yelling.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing? I thank you for saving me, but that's where it ends. You all left me, you walked away from me. Left me in the fucking forest, I was saved by the alpha of the pack. You all left me to deal with a vampire after me, left me to deal with my dad's death. And you all just walk right back into my life and think you can change the way I do something. I think fucking not. I didn't even get a good-bye, a kiss my ass, hope you die, nothing just that I wasn't good enough for your family. Well what changed now or are you ready to have your human pet back now. If that's the case get out because I would rather die than play house with you all." My minds racing _doesn't want…. Pain…Go away…must protect… MY MATE….Lost, gone, pain….._I can't stop the pain in my chest where my dead heart is. I just hold the bottle back out to her. Her face is hard as stone and unforgiving. I feel like I've lost my world.

As soon as she takes the bottle I move away and slide down the wall to the floor. I don't hear anything else around me. The pain and knowledge that my mate hates me hurts more than the pain from the change. _Doesn't want….Hate….Pain….Leave….._ I know the others are still there but I don't care anymore. Nothing matters right now. My world is falling apart. I feel her next to me, I know she's close and I want to shrink away from her. I don't want to be the reason for her pain. "Hay, I'm sorry I yelled I've been holding that in for a while. I should not have done that. Please look at me, I'm sorry I missed you." It takes a minuet for me to register what she said before I swing my head around and look at her. She gasps and shrinks back. _Stupid fool…. Red eyes…. MY MATE. _She only has bad experiences with red eyes. I can't stand the way she's looking at me and I curl back up. She will never want me. The pain in my chest is back.

I was so distracted that I didn't hear the two new vampires that were coming, till they burst through the door. _Protect…MY MATE…..Won't take…..Safe….Kill_… I'm up and in front of my mate before anything else. No matter how she feels for me I will keep her safe. I crouch down pushing my mate into the corner. I'm growling and daring the two red eyes now standing in front of me. No one will take my mate. "Hay any fighting is done outside" My mate yells and I growl louder. She should just let me kill them now. The male from the two decides now he wants to speak "now we aren't wanting No fighting call him down please. We're friends" I'm having trouble believing him. There two close to my mate. Then I felt her soft warm hand on my back. Oh the feeling, it's like heaven _MY MATE. _I want to relish in this feeling. Soon I can hear her sweet voice talking to me saying something. It takes a few tries but soon I hear her "Hun they won't hurt us, there friends, please calm down." As soon as I had calmed down I moved away. I'm stunned at how I acted but my minds chanting at me once more _Mate…MINE…..take….MINE…. Mate….Mine…Take. _

Once I'm able to calm my mind down once more I look up to see my mate in the arms of another male. Someone is trying to tell me that it's ok, but there words are lost in the wind. I could give a fuck less as I grab my mate and take off. I feel her hot little hands running over me. Oh fuck it's like a hotline to my dick. I stumble a little but cover it up as I make my way to the hotel. Once in the room I can't stop myself. I need to keep others away. Let them know she belongs to ME. I start rubbing and licking her getting my sent on her beautiful skin. I find the sweet pulse point on her neck and suck the skin smiling at the mark I left. _MY MARK…..MY MATE…. _Then I feel her fingers running through my hair and I can't stop the purr that leaves me. I hear her giggle and I purr harder. Oh this is heaven. I continue till I feel her pass out and then I lay her down on the bed curling around her.

I stay like that till I can tell she's about to wake up. I move back to a corner of the room and curl back up. I don't know how she is going to be this morning. I now she drank a lot yesterday, but I also know she doesn't want me. I whimper from that thought, it makes my chest feel like its braking. I know the others are talking I can barely make out what they're saying. _Take her…..My mate….Back off…._ It's almost impossible to stay here and not go over to my mate…. I'm braking I swear it. She doesn't want me. I growl at that thought. Then look up and see my mate in the arms of another. _Kill… MY MATE….Take…mark…_ Over and over the same thing my growls getting louder till finally he steps away. I'm shaking and curling tighter to keep from going to her. I need to remember she doesn't want me.

I can hear them tell her I'm her mate. I chance a look and she's scared. "No, that can't be right, you're wrong." She's shaking her head and I'm braking. For once my head is silent. "This is some sick joke, I'm not falling for that again. Last time I got fucking left no this is not true." She's moving away from us all her eyes are wide. Then from know where the fucking new male runs out of the room my mater with him. I'm starting to see red as I start to go after them till two set of arms grab me. I snap at them struggling to get lose. _Kill… MINE….Bite… Pain…._ I'm losing it more till I feel the false calm. My chest is heaving with anger but I don't or cat go….im only in the arms of one now. The calm wearing off and my anger rising_. Mate…MINE….Close…others…KILL... _They come through the door and she's in the arms of another. I lose it and get free. He crouches down pulling her away. Before he can move any more I'm at him and throw him away. I move my mate to a corner and pull her close. They won't take her No one will. When they all drop I turn to her and check her out. I feel she's ok and I breathe her sent. She smells like others and it sends my mating drive into over time, I start scenting her.

I feel it, a soft warm hand. I close my eyes and can't stop the purr that rises out. It's like heaven, the feeling is beyond anything I have ever felt before. I finally here her softly say to me "its ok I'm here and I'm safe." And my body relaxes more. When I am calm I see how she is and remember my place moving back from her. She's mad I can see it, "stop "she yells. "Will you stop fucking running from me you never have before. I know I was pissed the night you all came, well I was also drinking and it was a long night. But I know a lot more now than I did then. I want many things to happen and I have a lot to fucking say but I'm not scared and I'm not turning you away. They say I'm your mate and well I am staring to see the truth in that." I'm at a loss of words. For the first time in a long time I felt like a lost child. "I'm not going to run from you, we have a lot of fucking shit to talk about and a lot of history to catch up on but I'm here and not leaving." She's trying to be calm and gentle but she's as lost as I am right now. I try to calm down more and it's lost to the wind. "Look there's a lot you need to know and not nearly enough time so let's go with this, I will give you a shot at this entire mate thing, I won't leave you, I don't hate you. I will not get hurt again by your kind and if you do then I will find a way to burn your sparkly ass. We're going to go at this my way and my pace." I nod and can't help the smile I feel make its way.

**Ok so now were all caught up and we can more on with more. Let me know how this chapter is. Hope you enjoyed. **


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight I just like doing fun things with the story line. I'm not a writer; I know this so please forgive any mistakes you see. **

BPOV

Well now that all that shit is out of the way, what to do first. Thank god it's not a sunny day. I end up giggling thinking about how funny it would be to take a bunch of disco balls out around town. The group looks at me like I have lost my fucking mind. Well I guess I have. "I was just thinking about…oh fuck it you all look like disco balls when in the sun." The women giggle and the men growl causing Carlisle to pull me behind him. "Shit people I just got out from this do u really need to do this now?" That shut them the hell up.

I take stock of the group Carlisle and Jasper is the worse. They look like they have worn the same thing for fucking weeks. Rose, Em, and Alice are better but not by much. The only two that looked good were Peter and Char. "ok, Peter and Char will you all go and get something for them to ware please, oh and one set of contacts." I didn't need to have Jaspers powers to know Carlisle was feeling ashamed. I will deal with that in a little bit. "When they get back we will need to figure out where we are staying, deal with catching up, and get you all fed." The group all nodded and I held out my credit card to Peter. "I aint taking that." He said shaking his head. "You will take my fucking card now. If I'm mated to the leader of the fucking coven then I am paying for this got it?" He finally took it after staring me down, and turned to leave. "Stop, leave both of you cards here." I smirked at Peters glare as he did it. Char just giggled handing hers to me.

When they left I turned to the rest of the group and they looked like fish out of water. Giggling once more I sat down and pulled my cell phone out. They were all there looking like statues not moving so I'm guessing I shocked them. Wonder how long this will take. I dial my boss's number and he picks up three rings later.

"What?" was his gruff reply

"I am calling to tell you I quit."

"WHAT, you can't I don't have any one to cover the bar." He was panicking

"Look I will work for one more day but I have a family emergency so you will have to find someone else after tonight."

With that I hung up and shook my head. Great I can guess I won't be going in tonight alone. I was off the phone ten minutes before Em's booming voice started me "Fuck that was hot." I jumped at his sudden voice and Carlisle was growling at him and by my side in a second. "God Em you could give the human a warning first." He had the nerve to fucking snicker. I looked over to Carlisle rubbing his arms trying to calm him "I called my boss I have to work tonight, and before anyone says anything I already know you all will be going in with me. "Bella where do you work?" Rose asked. Here it goes "an exotic dance club."

It was about five seconds before Carlisle said something "Hell no, my mate is not working there." He was seething. "I know that is why I called my boss tonight is my last night. He knows this and you will be there." I could tell he was still pissed but he nodded, not wanting to piss me off I'm sure. "Why do you work there Bella?" Alice finally asked. "It's a long story and until everyone is here all I will say is they didn't ask questions and that all I do is tending the bar." I was not going to tell them I danced. Hell no. Everyone nodded and we lapsed into small chit chat. It wasn't long before Peter and Char came back. They handed out the bags and everyone separated. We'll all but Carlisle who was looking at me then the bag. "Go get a shower and change I'll be right here when you're done." I could tell he really didn't want to leave but he needed to.

It was an hour later when everyone was back sitting around me like we were at a fucking camp fire. I knew they wanted to know how I ended up here of all the fucking places. They have no fucking idea. "Ok I am going to tell my story and no one will say anything till I am done." They all nodded and closed their mouths tight.

"It was three days after my birthday that HE led me in to the fucking woods behind my house. He proceeded to tell me that he was leaving. I fucking thought I was going. Any ways he went on and told me I was just a distraction, that he didn't fucking love me. That I should be fucking lucky to be alive. When he left I tried to follow him. I was found several hours later on the forest floor. I was a mess, I didn't eat didn't sleep, didn't really talk. It was six months before I finally started to heal, but only on the outside. Inside I don't think I will ever be the same. It was two years ago that Charlie died. He was hit by a drunk driver. It was a hit and run. I stayed in forks as long as I could but finally just fucking sold everything and moved. It was three months when I decided to move. I went and started driving and found my way here. Do not t fucking ask me how I did it but hell If I did. It took months till I found a job that would not ask questions. I didn't feel like answering them anyways. When I found the Pink Flamingo I started working there. That catches up to the here and now."

I finished with a big breath kind of glad I got that off my chest. It was silent for all of three seconds before every vampire in the room started growling. Oh shit this will be tones of fucking fun.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. The other stories will be up next. Sorry it took so long I have a lot going on. Will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
